


His Toothless Secret

by Victoria_Nike



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Canon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2116434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victoria_Nike/pseuds/Victoria_Nike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo Aiolia faced Gemini Saga, the fake Pope, after bringing injured Shaina back to the Sanctuary and lost his fangs.</p><p>This one-shot is dedicated to a traveling Gemini who rules the shrine! Welcome back!</p><p>This fic was first posted in Fanfiction on August 7, 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Toothless Secret

**His Toothless Secret**

 

 

It was a wonderful day in Athens and the walls of the Temples gleamed under the Mediterranean sun. Although it was cool and fresh inside the biggest hall, where the Pope held audience and warriors obediently knelt before the dignified masked figure.

 

This morning was a different one. Two tall warriors were standing still, facing each other while their cosmo burned and lit the hall. Sparks and lights shone on the marble pillars as they came forward, their hands blocked in a tight deadly grip. Being two powerful Gold Saints, their battle would last for long, maybe for thousand days. It was not clear who would be the winner at the end: Leo Aiolia or Virgo Shaka. But it was an amazing fight to watch: the mighty lion was showing his fangs while the Buddhist got ready to open his eyes and the doors to pour his heavenly treasures on his opponent.

 

The masked man coldly stared at them as he carelessly played with a long bluish curl. Shaka was a committed Saint so he was going to punish Aiolia for his abhorrent accusations. However, standing from his high throne the Pope approached them with quiet steps, robes silently moving as silky waves.

 

Then the three figures stood still as an extraordinary heat threatened to melt everything around them. This was the force of their cosmo. Two very powerful and dangerous cosmo indeed but they knew they were able to endure it for the days to come. The older man witnessed it with a twisted smile.

 

Suddenly a thunder came from the Pope’s finger and struck Leo Aiola’s head. The big feline fell on his knees on the plush red carpet, heavily breathing, amazed and shocked. His brain was a mess.

 

The tall and slender blond man turned to the fallen one without opening his bright eyes. He was surprised that the game was over. Then he quietly walked away sneering at both men. Being almost a god himself because of his strength and skills, he was sure to defeat his opponent without being bitten by the furious lion. But the Pope had decided otherwise and, at the end, there was not a chance to fight. It was a pity. With an elegant shrug, Shaka left the scene of their confrontation.

 

Standing near Aiolia, the mighty Pope stared at the Gold Saints: one was trying to get up and the other was leaving his hall in style. The masked man sighed. Shaka might not understand this but they were at war now and there were not spare Saints. Pretty soon, Virgo would have a chance to prove his worth. But it was not his time. Not yet.

 

The Pope turned his attention to the knelt man with a wide grin across his handsome face behind the thick ceremonial mask. Just one strike and it was done. The mighty Leo was under his control now and there were no threats of undermining of his established power in the Sanctuary. No more questions or doubts. He was utterly satisfied.

_Look at Aiolos’ little snot! It is so easy to tame a lion!_

 

He wanted to laugh aloud but he refrained himself of doing so. A Pope must be a model of equilibrium and justice. In fact, he was not a tyrant but a demigod. Instead of the young vulnerable Athena, he got her shrine in order to bring peace to mankind and that was the only reason why he had become the ruler of the Sanctuary. He was the one capable of successfully end the next Holy War. Innocent people would be spared and the earth would be a happier place to live. It was his only will and the goal to achieve. He despised his insignificant enemies.

_Yes, I am a god, a caring, forgiving and powerful one! No match for a toothless lion!_

 

Still facing the floor, Aiolia trembled and heaved a sigh. Besides being almost paralyzed, his head was spinning until he felt like a strong leash contained his brain and a feeling of numbness overcame him. His deep dark blue eyes narrowed and blinked as he felt again a deep pain oppressing his wide chest. He was vulnerable and without will, like a damned puppet under a Master’s grip. His Master was the Pope now. He was at his beck and call.

 

Aiolia loudly groaned. Slivers of memories came to him as a sorry collection of an old photo album: his smiling older brother Aiolos, his friend Marin, a couple of cocky wannabe Saints and warriors, a young guy called Pegasus Seiya fighting him, Shaina protecting this teenager, the mocking Silver Saints and their defeat, the amazing Sagittarius Gold Cloth worn by Seiya, a wounded Shaina brought back to Cassios’ caring hands, his confrontation with the masked Pope, his battle with Shaka and then… blackness.

 

No. Besides this blackness, Leo Aiolia was awakened with a restrained will, a chained heart and a controlled mind. Although all his power and strength, he was unable to escape, not this time, from his Master: the ruler of the Sanctuary. His frustration and impotence made him growled in anger and despair. But he was tied to a strong leash, an immaterial mighty one. The lion was helplessly in the Pope’s hands. Now he was a toothless one.

 

The older man smiled behind the mask and addressed the Gold Saint.

 

_Don’t you know it? It’s the Demon Emperor Fist attack, which is known and used only by the anointed Pope. Now, worship me, you beast!_

 

Snapping his fingers, the Pope ordered the golden lion to knelt before him and acknowledge him as his master. Then, with a dreadful throaty voice, the masked man commanded him:

 

_Leo Aiolia, if you want to please me as a loyal warrior, go and kill the enemies who had broken into the sacred Sanctuary. Destroy all of them when they try to pass through your temple!_

 

With a cruel smile, Aiolia nodded and stood up. His handsome face was distorted and his reassuring eyes burned like two lava pools. His memories and feelings were washed away. He was a killing machine ready to fulfill his Master’s wish and he proudly marched towards Leo Temple.

 

Still grinning behind the mask, Saga stared at the young lion. Aiolia would not get rid of his control until blood was spilled and people were dead. With great cruelty, the Pope wanted Leo to inflict sufferings and pains to the invaders as well as weakened both the body and the minds of the victims before ending their miserable lives.

_It would be fun to watch the mighty Gold Saint playing like a cat with skinny mice! Now, stay in your temple, Aiolia! Sat on the door like a toothless lion until your prey arrives!_

 

With a bow, Leo left the hall, marching on the red carpet. He had his orders and he was going to fulfill them, no matter who was the trespasser. He would kill them all.

 

When the big doors were shut, Saga could not refrain himself of laughing like a mad man, his voice thundered inside the Pope’s hall. Now Aiolia was his minion and the younger brother was going to end the stupid series of events that Aiolos unfortunately began when he took Athena from the Sanctuary almost thirteen years ago. Well, it was done and his plans would bring him success. He needed to be patient and carefully watch out if the Bronze Saints were able to reach the fifth temple. However, Seiya and his comrades were doomed.

 

Meanwhile, the most powerful man in the Sanctuary moved towards the inner chambers in order to take a purifying bath.


End file.
